Another Rainy Day
by sehunfabs
Summary: Baekhyun menyukai hujan sedangkan ia tidak. Karna Baekhyun ia belajar menyukai hujan. Ia memang harus menerima kenyataan bahwa hujanlah yang membawa ia pada Baekhyun dan hujan juga yang menjadi saksi bisu berakhirnya kisah mereka. A Chanbaek FF!


**ANOTHER RAINY DAY**

**Author: Sehunfabs**

**Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

**Disclaimer: This is my debut fanfic in ffn hoho! This story belongs to me. Chanyeol and Baekhyun belong to each other .**

**[Attention!] Kalimat yang 'dimiringkan' adalah flashback, okay?**

**-Happy Reading-**

_And it just like, another rainy day.._

_#_

Langit sedang di selimuti awan tebal. Gemuruh angin disertai sambaran petir mengiringi datangnya hujan. Air berlomba-lomba menerjang bumi dan membasahi apapun yang disentuhnya.

Lelaki tua dengan kaca bundar yang membingkai matanya itu segera berjalan menuju jendela. Dibawanya secangkir coklat panas sebagai 'teman' untuk menonton derasnya hujan di luar sana. Ya, setiap hujan datang, ia pasti akan melakukan hal yang serupa.

Dari jendela besar itu dapat terlihat air mulai menggenangi tanah. Tetesannya perlahan mengembun dan mengaburkan penglihatan si lelaki tua. Segera di raihnya kaca jendela dan jemarinya yang besar itu mulai menggambar bentuk hati kemudian menuliskan sebuah nama disana; Byun Baekhyun.

"_aku menyukai hujan. Dan, terlebih lagi aku menyukaimu. Oh, tidak, bahkan aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol" kata lelaki mungil berambut coklat kepada pemuda tinggi disampingnya sambil memegang payung merah maroon di bawah hujan._

"_Hm, bagaimana jika aku tidak menyukai hujan?"_

_Sejenak lelaki mungil itu berhenti melangkahkan kakinya dan menatap manik kekasihnya yang di ketahui bernama Park Chanyeol itu. "Jika kau tidak menyukainya, sama saja kau tidak mencintaiku"_

_Tawa Chanyeol pecah karna melihat kekasihnya sudah mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menatapnya tajam. Itu sangat menggemaskan._

"_hahahahaha! Karna aku mencintaimu maka aku belajar menyukai hujan, baek. Untukmu"_

Ah memori masa muda itu kembali merasuk ke dalam ingatan lelaki tua bermata lebar yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu. Ia merindukannya, merindukan sang kekasih.

Chanyeol masih ingat betul betapa ia membenci hujan. Semuanya menjadi lembab. Ia benci ketika bau tanah basah memasuki indera penciumanya. Eww, baunya sangat aneh.

"_jangan membenci hal yang tidak seharusnya kau benci, yeol. Kau membuat mereka sedih"_

_Chanyeol yang sedang bermain gitar berhenti sejenak dan melihat Baekhyun –sang kekasih, yang berbicara padanya. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju lelaki mungil itu_

"_Jadi, semakin aku membencinya, semakin sering hujan datang karna mereka sedang menangis, begitu maksudmu, hm?" kata Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya pada Baekhyun._

"_jangan mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti itu, kau nampak jelek"_

"_hei, aku jelek tapi kau tetap mau denganku, dasar baekki pabbo"_

Entah seberapa sering dulu Chanyeol mengeluh pada Tuhan ketika harus menciptakan hujan di kehidupan ini. Dan sekarang, malah tak terhitung betapa Chanyeol bersyukur atas terciptanya karya Tuhan bernama hujan itu.

Hujan yang mempertemukannya dengan Byun Baekhyun pertama kalinya. Baekhyun menyukai hujan melebihi apapun, karna itu, setiap hujan ia selalu duduk di toko buku milik pamannya sambil meminum coklat panas. Chanyeol sendiri tak sengaja bertemu Baekhyun di toko itu sewaktu hujan tiba-tiba mengguyur Seoul.

Dan dari ketidaksengajaan itulah mereka jadi sering bertemu. Awalnya hanya sesekali lalu menjadi berkali-kali karna Chanyeol selalu bertemu Baekhyun di tempat yang sama dan saat yang sama, saat hujan. Namun Baekhyun jarang terlihat ketika musim panas, ya hanya sesekali saja dalam seminggu. Bisa dikatakan, jika ingin bertemu Baekhyun, datangi saja disaat hujan karna Baekhyun akan selalu ada disana.

Karna pertemuan itulah timbul rasa cinta dari dalam hati keduanya. Chanyeol masih ingat bagaimana dulu ia menyatakan cinta pada Baekhyun. Bagaimana merahnya wajah Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol menyanyikan lagu cinta untuknya. Bagaimana kagetnya Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol mencuri first kiss-nya. Bagaimana bahagianya Baekhyun ketika di ajak ke sebuah taman hiburan. Chanyeol masih mengingat semua tentangnya meski sekarang otaknya tidak berfungsi sebaik dulu seiring bertambahnya usia lelaki itu.

Hujan yang membawanya pada Baekhyun dan hujan juga yang memisahkan ia dengannya. Seolah takdir telah merencanakannya dengan begitu rapih.

"_Baek, tolong, jangan pergi" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan kecil Baekhyun di bawah guyuran hujan malam itu._

"_..maaf, Chanyeol. Aku tidak bisa. Aku harus pergi ke Beijing besok" _

_Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol dan memalingkan wajahnya. Berusaha untuk tidak menatap wajah kekasihnya. Chanyeol menggenggam pundak Baekhyun erat dan berusaha membuat Baekhyun menatapnya._

"_Baek, tatap mataku" Baekhyun mulai memberanikah diri menatap kedua manik besar milik Chanyeol._

"_Katakan kau mencintaiku. Katakan kau tidak mencintai pemuda China bernama Wu Fan itu. Katakan Baek, katakan padaku" lanjutnya_

_Mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung terhenyak. Air mata yang sudah di bendungnya sejak tadi menerobos keluar bersatu dengan derasnya hujan. Chanyeol kaget tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun memeluknya sambil menangis. Baekhyun mendekap tubuh tinggi kekasihnya itu erat dan menumpahkan air matanya di pundak Chanyeol. Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun dan mencium puncak kepalanya._

"_Chanyeol, aku memang mencintaimu. Aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri dan mengatakan aku mencintai Wufan. Orang tuaku menjodohkanku dengannya. Aku harus bagaimana, yeol? Bagaimana?"_

_Isakan Baekhyun semakin terdengar menyedihkan. Chanyeol sendiri tidak tau harus berbuat apa jika menyangkut perjodohan._

"_Baek, aku mencintaimu tapi aku tidak bisa egois. Jika ini tentang perjodohan, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun"_

"_tapi, yeol.."_

"_Pernikahan hanya sebuah status, baek. Intinya aku adalah pemilik hatimu, kan? Jadi.. kurelakan kau bersamanya"_

_Sungguh Chanyeol menyesal telah melontarkan perkataan ini. Ia juga tidak ingin meninggalkan Baekhyun. Bohong jika Chanyeol rela, tidak, ia ingin Park Chanyeol yang menjadi pendamping seorang Byun Baekhyun, bukan Wufan._

_Chanyeol menangis memeluk Baekhyun dan memberikan ciuman terakhirnya untuk Baekhyun. Hujan seolah menjadi saksi bisu berakhirnya perjalanan cinta mereka. Hujan menyaksikan betapa menyedihkannya akhir dari dua kekasih ini._

_Dan pada akhirnya keduanya harus menjalani hidup dengan cara masing-masing. Baekhyun dengan kehidupannya bersama Wufan dan Chanyeol yang harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia harus melepas belahan jiwanya itu._

Tak terasa air mata mengalir keluar dari pelupuk mata Chanyeol dan melewati permukaan kulit wajahnya yang sudah berkerut. Ia selalu sedih jika mengingat kejadian 30 tahun yang lalu itu. Ia masih sangat mencintai Baekhyun bahkan sampai saat usianya menginjak kepala 5.

Setiap hujan hal pertama ia ingat adalah Baekhyun, sang mantan kekasih yang mungkin sekarang telah melupakannya dan bahagia bersama pria China itu.

Chanyeol mengingat Baekhyun disetiap tetesan air hujan yang jatuh ke tanah.

_Karna ketika hujan datang, Baekhyun selalu hadir membawa jutaan kenangan bersamanya._

**END**

Hahaha gimana-gimana? It must be very abal-abal story.

Ff ini terinspirasi dari sebuah judul lagu **Another Rainy Day** dan dari judul lagu itu aku membuat cerita dengan plot yang absurd ini. Bersyukur banget bisa buat ff setelah UN dan menjadikannya ff pertamaku di ffn wkwk.

Meskipun abal tetap tinggalkan review kalian di kotak review ya hehehe.

Thanks for reading! xx.


End file.
